Lily Moore An Untold Story
by FeeldaForce
Summary: Lily Moore is your average first class girl. When she boards the Titanic, she mets a third class Irishmen who turns her world upside down. Some scenes are from the movie, rate T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Lily Moore - An Untold Story**

I should be working on finishing my Supernatural fic, but this has been on my mind so I had to get it out. Please enjoy! And if you review, praise and criticism only, no flames! Honestly, if you don't like the story that much, why did you even bother to read it?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, or any of the characters you recognize_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, sweetie," a motherly voice called out.

The teenaged daughter rolled over in her bed and ignored the voice.

"Wake up, Emma," her mother said, this time more harshly.

"Gah," was the response she got from Emma. Her mother, now a little fed up, walked over to her bed, and whipped back the covers. Emma's eyes shot open and she bolted straight up.

"Okay, I'm up now," She said groggily. Once her mother was satisfied, she walked out of her and most likely, into the kitchen. Emma placed her small feet on the cold, hard wood floor, but recoiled slightly. She placed her feet back on the floor and stood up. She walked over to her vanity and glanced at her reflection. Her long blonde hair was messy and slightly knotted, her makeup was slurred under eyes, and her deep blue eyes, well, they looked tired. A small sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed her hairbrush. She brushed her long hair and threw it up in a pony tail. She then grabbed her makeup remover and took off yesterdays makeup. Then, Emma reapplied her makeup. She nodded at her appearance and walked over to her closet. She grabbed some jeans and a tee shirt and threw them on.

Emma walked out of her room and into the kitchen to be greeted by the sweet smell of pancakes. She plopped down onto a chair and started buttering her pancakes..

"You know, sweetie, you only have a few weeks before senior year starts and you still have to do that project," her mother reminded her.

As Emma's back was to her mom, she rolled her eyes. "Yeah Mom, I know. I just don't know who to talk to about a historic event. Most of my friends are interviewing someone who lived through the sixties or Vietnam or something like that. But, I want to do something different, ya know?" She turned to face her mother. She took an exaggerated bite out of her pancake.

"You remember Lily, the old lady that I help take of her at the nursing home?" Her mother asked. Emma nodded, taking another bite.. Her mother continued, "She lived through something very important in her life. You could interview her."

"What did she live through?"

"Well, you'll just have to ask her for yourself," Her mother concluded.

"Yeah, okay. When should I go and talk to her?"

"I have to work today, you could come to work with me and then ask her."

"Okay, I'll just go grab my stuff then," Emma said after taking the last bite of pancakes. She ran into her room and grabbed a tape recorder, some paper and pen, she glanced one last time at her reflection and walked back into the kitchen.

"Ready to go," She announced. Her mother nodded and reached for the car keys. They headed silently to her mothers red jeep. The car ride was silent, both were loss in their own thoughts. Emma couldn't help but wonder what important event that Lily had lived through. She ran through the possibilities: World War I, World War II were the two main that she thought of. Well, there was Titanic, but she couldn't have possibility lived through that. Could she?

The car rolled to a stop and her mother turned the car off. "You ready?"

"Yup, I just can't wait to find out what she lived through," Emma said, somewhat eagerly.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to see her right away," she replied as they walked into the building. The receptionist happily greeted them and her mother informed her what was Emma was going to do.

"Mom, how old she is?" Emma asked nervously. They walked in the direction of Lily's room.

"She's one hundred and eleven years old," Her mother informed her.

"Holy crap!" Emma exclaimed. "Can she even talk?"

"Oh, she's quite active for her age. She talks just fine, don't worry," her mother informed her. The rest of the walk was silent. Her mother stopped abruptly, causing Emma to bump into her.

"We're here," her mother told her. Emma nodded. Her mother gently knocked on the door and then slowly opened it. What Emma's eyes first saw was a fragile looking old woman who definitely looked her age. Her mother walked in before her.

"Hello Lily, how are you today?" She asked lightly.

"I'm good dear, how are you?" She replied as if she was still in her twenties.

"Just fine. I've brought my daughter to visit you today. She has to interview someone who has lived through an important event and she would like to interview you…if that's okay with you?" Her mother asked.

"Sure, of course. What's your name dear?" Lily asked Emma.

"Emma Warner ma'am," Emma replied politely.

"And how old are you?" Lily asked, her voice sweet as honey.

"Seventeen," Emma replied once more.

"Same age I was," she muttered to herself. She glanced out the window.

"I'm going to go, but I'll be back in a few hours," Emma's mother announced.

"If you must, Mom," Emma said. Once her mother left the room, she pulled out her tape recorder. She dragged the chair over next to Lily's bed and sat down. She patiently waited for Lily to begin. When Lily did nothing, she asked, "Lily, are you ready to begin?"

Lily turned her head so that she was now looking at Emma's young face. She nodded and then drew a long breath and begin, "The year was 1912 when my life was turned upside down…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**April 10th, 1912 - Boarding Day**

A beautiful young woman in her late teens stepped out a motorcar dressed in a long black silk dress. Around her waist was a belt made of off white silk. Her brown almost black hair was neatly up in a bun and under her hat. Her chocolate eyes traveled up the ship and rested the name: Titanic.

"Lily!" Lynn Moore, Lily's mother, practically screamed.

"Yes Mother?"

"Hurry up dear, we're boarding the ship now," Lynn announced. Lily was just like Lynn in every aspect except one: Lily was not too fond of class status. Lynn, on the other hand, thought that being first class (which is what they were) was everything.

"Yes, I'm coming Mother," Lily replied obediently. She followed her mother up the ramp. Behind Lily was their two personal maids. The steward directed them in the direction of their rooms. Once she entered her room, her breath was taken away.

"Mother, these rooms are so extravagant," Lily said, eyes roaming everywhere. Everything was too beautiful for words.

"Do you like it dear?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, I love it," Lily said, genuinely happy. Lynn nodded and walked out of Lily's room and into her own. Judy, Lily's maid, had already started putting away her clothes. "Let me help you Judy," Lily offered.

"Thank you miss, but it is not a problem," Judy replied politely.

"Oh, alright then, thank you Judy."

The rest of the day flew by as they set off from Southampton, England and made their way to Cherbourg, France. The ship picked up many first class passengers.

Dinner was the highlight of the day, or so Lynn said. Lynn and Lily Moore sat with Lynn's friends, many of whom she had never heard of. No one spoke to Lily, but one person did catch her eye. A woman around her age with fiery red hair and brilliant blue eyes. Her eyes were what she really noticed. Though she might smile every now and then, her eyes held despair. As the men went to the smoking the room, the woman were left to gossip and chat.

Lily excused herself and walked over to the woman. "Excuse me, but would you like to join me on a walk, Miss…?"

"Miss Rose Dewitt-Bukater. I would love to join you, Miss…?"

"Lily Moore. Mother, Rose and I are going for a walk, we shall be back later," Lily told her mother, who nodded approval and went back to her conversation.

Lily and Rose made their way to the first class deck. They made polite chat, talking about the weather and how lovely the ship was. Once out in the open, they walked around the circular deck.

"Rose, forgive me, but at dinner, I noticed how sad you were. Are you okay?" Lily asked, voicing her concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, really. It's just…I've had such a busy day, I'm just a little tired," Rose replied, clearly lying through her teeth.

"Rose, I may not know you very well, but I can tell you are lying. You do not have to confide in me, but…" Lily said, but was then cut off by Rose.

"I feel that I can trust you. The truth is that I feel like a puppet and my mother is the puppet master. I have no control over my life," She confessed.

"I'm so sorry Rose, sometimes, I feel the same way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that was the first chapter. What'd you think? I'd love to know, so please don't forget to review. Next chapter should up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the lovely reviews!! It means a lot to me. So, here's the next installment. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, or any of the characters you recognize.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**April 11th, 1912**

Lily woke up earlier than she normally would. She slipped on a robe and some slippers and headed to her and mother's personal promenade. She glanced out the window at the beautiful sunrise. She loved the way the sunlight reflected off the ocean. She walked back into her room to find her maid was now awake.

"Good morning Judy," Lily said happily.

"Good morning, miss, how did you sleep last night?"

"Lovely, how about you?"

"Just fine miss. What shall you like to wear today?" Judy asked her while walking over to her wardrobe. She pulled out two options: One dress was light green with little pink flowers on it and the other was a deep blue with a brown ribbon around the waist. Both were lovely and Lily was having a hard time deciding.

"I think I would like to wear the blue one today," Lily finally announced.

"Good choice miss," Judy agreed. She helped Lily take off her night gown. She then helped her slip into the blue dress. Lily smiled at her reflection in her mirror. She walked over to her large deep oak vanity and brushed her hair. Judy helped her pin her hair up elegantly.

Breakfast was somewhat dull, but sitting next to Rose made it better. They chatted quietly. And, even though they just met, they became close friends.

Just before lunch, the ship stopped in Queenstown, Ireland. While there, the ship picked up a majority of its third class passengers. Lynn's mother had a made comment about how those passengers were going to cause bad luck to the whole ship. Lily, slightly fed up with her mother, said that the Irish were lucky people.

Lunch was much like breakfast: dull and boring. Rose and Lily decided that it was a good idea to take another walk. Once away from their mothers, they began to talk freely, not caring who over heard them.

"Do you love Cal?" Lily asked.

"Honestly, no," Rose said sadly. She glared at the engagement ring on her finger.

"Then why are you marrying him?" Lily asked.

"My mother betrothed us. I'm more of a bargaining tool than anything else. I can't do anything to stop the wedding. The invitations have already been sent out," Rose said.

"I'm sorry Rose, I wish there was something that I could do," Lily replied honestly. They stopped walking at when the reached the railing over looking the below decks. Rose took off her rather large hat, looked at it in disgust, and threw it over the edge of the ship. A genuine smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Lily busted out laughing which caused Rose to do so too. Lily mimicked Rose's action by also taking off her hat and tossing it over. This made the girls laugh harder.

Lily glanced below at the passengers. They all seemed so happy, doing as they pleased. She noticed that there was a group of three men looking at them. Rose must have noticed too, because when Lily stole a glance at her, she saw that Rose was looking at them too. However, Rose looked away. Lily looked back at them. One man was blonde and his hair long, another man had curly light brown hair, and the last looked Italian. Just as Lily was about to say something about them, Cal's arm took Rose's, but Rose jerked it away from him.

"Rose! What are you doing?" Cal asked sternly.

"Come on Lily, let's go have some tea," Rose said to Lily.

"Sure Rose," Lily replied, edging around Cal and to her friend. Cal called after them but they never once looked back at Cal.

That night at dinner was much different. Rose, who normally spoke to Lily, said, absolutely nothing. Lily kept looking at her, concerned for her friend. What was going through her head.

"Rose, are you alright?" Lily whispered to her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rose lied.

Lily did not buy it. "You sure? You're very quiet tonight," Lily stated.

"Yes, I'm sure," Rose said.

"Oh, okay," Lily said quietly, then went back to her dinner.

Dinner ended the way it normally does. The men went off to smoke and drink brandy and the women were left to themselves. Rose excused herself early and when Lily asked her if she would like some company, she politely said no and that she was going to retire early. Lily felt alone at a crowded table. Not long after Rose was gone, she quietly excused herself. She thought about retiring to her room, but thought that maybe Rose would like some company. She knocked on her door, but did not hear anything inside.

"Rose?" She called through the door. No reply. She turned the handle and the door creaked open. Rose's room was much like Lily's except Rose's room had paintings on the walls. When Lily looked to the bed expecting Rose to sleeping, she saw it empty. "Oh no," she whispered. She turned on her heel and walked straight up to the deck. Her eyes roamed around. She saw no trace of Rose. She sighed to herself. _Maybe she went down to the lower decks_, she thought. However, once on the lower decks she didn't see Rose. But one thing that she did see was one of the men that were looking at her earlier. He was leaning against the railing, just staring out over the ocean. She sighed again and against her better instincts, walked over to him.

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you have seen my friend. She has bright red hair, you couldn't miss her," she asked.

"Can't say that I 'ave miss," the man turned around and stood his full height. He was a good head taller than her. His emerald green eyes bore down into her chocolate ones.

"Oh, okay, thank you," Lily said. Just as she going to turn around and leave, the man asked,

"What's your name?"

"Lily Moore, and you are…?"

"Tommy Ryan," his Irish voice thick.

"I see. Well, thank you Mr. Ryan," Lily said.

"You're welcome, but please call me Tommy," Tommy said.

"Of course. I suppose I'll see you around, Tommy," Lily said as turned to leave for a second time. She heard footsteps behind her. Tommy quickened his pace to catch up with her.

"Lily, I can't 'elp but wonder why ya would look for your friend on the lower decks," Tommy asked, or stated, taking notice to how she was dressed.

"You know, I'm not even sure. I suppose it's just because I could not find her on our part of the decks," Lily confessed. Before she knew it, she forgot all about Rose and her whereabouts. She and Tommy just walked around his part of the ship talking. Before she realized, it was already eleven at night.

"Oh my, Tommy, I really should be going. But it was really nice talking to you," Lily told him.

"When can I see ya again?" Tommy asked, his emerald eyes full of hope.

"I'm not sure," Lily said, sadly. Although she did want to see Tommy again, she was not sure when she would be able to.

"Would you like to go to a party wit' me tomorrow nigh'?" Tommy asked after a moment of silence.

"Um, I'm not sure if I could," Lily said.

"Please, I promise tha' it'll be a lot of fun," Tommy said, giving her the puppy dog look.

"Oh, alright. Where?" Lily said, giving in and smiling.

"Meet me on the F Deck around 8 o'clock tomorrow," Tommy said. He gently grabbed her gloved hand and kissed the top of her hand. He withdrew his hand and walked away, leaving Lily completely surprised. She walked back to her room on cloud nine. She couldn't wait to tell Rose. Rose… the thought snapped her back. She still hadn't found her. She shrugged it off, she was sure that she would be back in her room by now. Lily couldn't get her mind of off Tommy Ryan. His curly brown hair, those emerald green eyes, and that smile. She already loved his smile, even though she only known him for a few hours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Lily's now meet Tommy, waht'd you think? I'd love to know!! Please review! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Incase anyone wants to know what Lily looks like, there's a picture on my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the characters you recognize.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**April 12th, 1912**

Most of the day passed by normally. Lily had only a brief chance to speak with Rose before Rose had to take care of some personal business, as she called it. However, Rose did promise to speak with her later.

Lily could barely wait until eight. Before dinner, she dressed in one of her favorite dress. The dress was dark green with black lace over it. Lily laughed at herself; she was dressing in her best for a men she hardly knew. She hurriedly headed down to dinner only to find that it was different than usual. There was an extra person seated at their table. Lily noticed that Rose was visibly beaming as she introduced the extra man as Jack Dawson. Most people assumed that he was new money. However, Ruth, Rose's mother, couldn't help but announce that he was from third class.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they're quite good on this ship."

"The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats." Jack replied smartly. Chuckles were heard throughout the table.

Lily noticed out of the corner of my eye that Rose motioned to Jack to take his napkin off his plate. Jack understood and did as suggested. Lily had to admit, she respected Jack for coming here and putting up with people like Ruth. The conversation continued as Jack answered questions that people asked and he explained where he lived. Lily found Jack hilarious and very kind. She could tell why Rose liked him so much.

It was 7:45 when the men left to go smoke. Jack bid Rose farewell but as he left, he slipped her a piece of paper. Rose opened and read it, and then glanced in the direction of Jack.

"Rose, what is it?" Lily asked quietly so that the other women would not hear.

"Jack's asked me to join him," Rose whispered. "Should I go?"

"Of course! Besides, I have to meet someone at eight, so I'll leave with you so it won't be so suspicious," Lily said.

"Good idea Lily," Rose whispered. She stood up and Lily followed. "Mother, ladies, Lily and I are going to retire for the evening," Rose lied expertly to them.

"Goodnight, Mother," Lily said politely.

Lily and Rose briskly walked to the staircase. As they reach it, they saw Jack waiting at the top, his back to them. He turned to face them upon hearing their shoes. Jack smiled when he saw Rose, then his smile faded when he saw Lily.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"I'm meeting someone for a party in third class," Lily announced.

"Oh alright." He turned back to Rose. "Want to go to a real party?"

"Yes, of course!" Rose said happily.

Jack offered his arm to Rose who took it without a second thought. Lily could already tell that Rose had fallen head over heals for Jack and she was pretty sure that he felt the same. Jack and Rose lead the way to party below them. As Lily was following them, she couldn't help but think, could Tommy be falling for her? Or, could she be falling for him? She had to admit that her thoughts had been preoccupied with the young Irishmen. They reached the F Deck faster than Lily had imagined. Waiting for her was Tommy Ryan. He greeted her with a huge smile and a polite kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Tommy," Lily said smiling.

"Hello Lily, ya look beautiful. How are ya?" Tommy's sweet voice asked.

She blushed at his compliment. "I'm better now," Lily said, her blush deepening. Lily's eyes roamed over the hallway; people were filling in or out of a crowded room. Rose and Jack must have went in already.

"Ready to go in?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, let's go," she said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him in. Once inside, she noticed that there was probably over 70 people in the small room and a majority of those people were dancing. The few that weren't dancing were either drinking or talking. Lily pulled Tommy over to an empty table and sat down. She grabbed two drinks from a nearby table and handed one to him. She took a swig of it and instantly regretted it. She coughed the drink out. Tommy laughed at her.

"What'd ya think it was?" He asked through laughs. "Tea?"

"I don't know," she confessed. "Is it beer?" Tommy nodded. Lily took another drink and swallowed it. She then looked at him as if to say _see, I can drink it too_. "I've never drank beer before, only wine," she told him after taking another drink.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes really," she replied. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Ya wanna dance?" He asked her.

"I don't know the steps," she told him. She looked at the people dancing, they looked like they were having a good time. She wished that she could be out there too, but not knowing the steps would make it hard.

"That's alright, me neither. We'll make it up as we go," Tommy said, standing up and offering his hand to her. She took it as he pulled her up. He lead to her the make shift dance floor. Once he was satisfied as to where they were, he turned and faced her. She blushed when she realized their hands were still intertwined. Tommy smiled at her blush. He pulled her closer by putting his other hand on the small of her back. Lily blushed a deep red. She placed her arm on his shoulder.

Tommy was the first to start the dancing. It was a tad awkward at first, then after Lily got the beat, she had the time of her life. They just laughed as they danced around having a good time. Before she even had time to think, Tommy stopped dancing, leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes went wide. After a moment, she returned the kiss, going against all of her better judgment. She could just hear her mother's voice in the back of her head. _Lily Moore! What are you doing kissing a third-class man?_ She didn't care what her mother would think, it was her life, and she could live it the way she wanted. When Tommy pulled away, he was grinning from ear to ear. Lily was beaming.

"That was unexpected," she said finally. People were dancing around them, not noticing that they had stopped. A few lightly bumped into the pair.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Tommy said, the smile that she loved vanished. He kept repeating his phrase over and over.

She silenced him by pressing her finger to his lips. "Tommy, I just said it was unexpected, not unwelcome."

He smiled again and picked up the dancing again. Lily smiled even larger, if that was even possible.

After a few minutes of intense dancing, Lily whispered in his ear, "I'm thirsty, are you?"

"Yeah, I am," He replied back. They danced their way over to a table where some men where having an arm wrestling fight. The champion had just defeated his latest opponent. Tommy sat down in the seat across from him.

"I'll challenge ya," Tommy said through his thick accent. Lily leaned against his chair as Tommy and his challenger locked hands. After a long, somewhat heated arm wrestle, Tommy's opponent had gotten the better of him.

"Best two outta t'ree!" Tommy yelled at him, standing up, balling his hands into fists. Lily placed a hand on his shoulder, instantly calming him down.

"Do you want to dance again?" She asked him.

Tommy turned to face Lily but before he had time to answer, Rose and Jack appeared from the fray. "You think you're big tough men? Let's see you do this!" Rose said. Rose assumed a ballet pose, Lily recognized it, having taken many ballet lessons in her life. Rose raised through the air and onto the tips of her toes. After a moment or two, a pained look appeared on Rose's face and she fell over but thankfully Jack was quick on his feet and caught her. Rose burst out laughing causing most of the table, including Lily and Tommy, do the same.

"You wan' to get some fresh air?" Tommy asked Lily after the commotion quieted down. His emerald eyes bore down into her chocolate eyes, and to Lily, it felt like he was looking into her soul. She quickly looked away.

"Yeah, I would like that," she replied. They headed out of the common room hand in hand as they made their way to the deck. Tommy rested on his elbows against the cold, metal railing, his eyes roaming over the ocean before them. Lily leaned backwards on the railing starring up into the sky.

"Do you think that we'll ever see each other again? I mean after Titanic," Lily asked, breaking the comfortable silence, eyes still on the stars.

"I dunno, it all depends on us, I s'ppose," Tommy said, turning his head to face her.

"You're right," she concluded after a brief moment. She stopped star gazing and looked to Tommy. His eyes shown with pure love, nothing more and nothing less. "You know something Tommy Ryan?"

"What's that Miss Moore?" He asked, standing up to full height.

"I think I'm falling for you," she informed him, also standing up. She took a step closer to him as he did the same towards her.

"I've already fallen for you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Lily's eyes fluttered shut. His lips were mere millimeters away from hers when…

"Lillian Ann Moore!"

"Oh no…" Lily whispered, opening her eyes. She already knew who the voice belonged to, but she looked towards the voice. Her eyes rested on her mother on the upper decks.

"Lily, you come up here right this instance!" Her shrill voice sliced through the silence.

"Tommy, I have to go. I promise that I'll talk to you later," she whispered in his ear. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I'll be waiting," he whispered back.

Lily smiled at him and then turned away. She ran up the flights of stairs and to here mother who was still staring at Tommy as if he were a deadly disease.

"Exactly what were you doing with that _third class_ man?" Lynn asked, emphasizing third class. Third class must have been some sort of swear word to her.

"I was having a good time, that's what I was doing," she replied smartly. Lynn, angry at her response, grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her back to their rooms. They reached their rooms in an angered silence. Once at Lily's door, Lynn turned to face her. Lily noticed that her face was red from anger. She inwardly smirked.

"You are not to see that man again," she told her. Lily didn't answer. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes Mother, I heard you," Lily said, hate filling her voice. "But, I'm going to see him whether you want me to or not."

"No you're not. Imagine if others saw you with him," Lynn said, imagining it.

"Mother, I don't care what others think, I love him," she admitted.

Her mother looked taken aback. "You what?"

"I love him and I don't care what class he is," she repeated.

"You are not going to see him again and that's final," Lynn announced. She turned on her heel without another word and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Lily inwardly cursed at her. Who was she to tell her who she was or was not to see? Lily let out a sigh of frustration. She walked into her elegant room and slammed the door as well, mostly to annoy her mother.

"What happened next?" Emma asked, after Lily took a short break from the story.

"I was mad at my mother. I don't think I ever truly forgave her," the older Lily responded. "I considered running away from her, but since we were on a ship, there was no where to run. So, I did the next best thing…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay for chapter three! So, I've finished writing the story and it's only about seven chapters long. It's not super short, but not super long either. I hope this doesn't discourage you from reading just because it's shorter than some stories. But, in my defense, my chapters are longer than some.

Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the characters you recognize.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**April 13th, 1912**

Lily pretended to sleep to fool Judy. Even though Lily considered Judy a friend, she wasn't sure if she would tell her mother what she was planning. Around midnight, once she was sure that everyone was asleep, Lily silently slipped out of her room and made her way to the stairs. She thought about taking the lift down, but then thought, what if someone saw her. The stairs were the only option.

Stairs after stairs, it seemed endless until she saw the sign that read F Deck. She looked down either end of the hallway. The thought hit her like a snowball, she hadn't the slightest idea where Tommy's room was. It was rude of her to call out, she might wake someone up. She just decided to roam the hallways, maybe she would run into someone who knew him.

Thankfully, that's just what happened. She saw the Italian man who had been with Jack and Tommy earlier. A small smile was on her lips.

"Excuse, do you know where Tommy Ryan's room is?" Lily asked politely.

"Are you that girl he was with earlier?" He responded.

"Yes, that was me, please, can you tell me where his room is?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you where it is," he replied. He started in the direction of Tommy's room. "I'm Fabrizio by the way."

"I'm Lily," she replied. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Fabrizio stopped in front of a room.

"This is his room," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied.

"See you around, Lily," he said. He turned and walked back in the direction from which they came from.

Lily mentally prepared herself. She lightly knocked on the door. There was no response. She put her ear against the door and heard the muffle sound of snores. She chuckled quietly. She knocked again, a little louder this time. She heard someone get up and stumble to the door.

It wasn't Tommy who answered the door. She frowned and leaned around the man to see if he was in there. She couldn't see past the man because he moved into her eye sight.

"Yes?" His voice was rough. Lily didn't like him much.

"Can I speak with Tommy, please," she said, begging with her eyes.

"Yeah, hold on a minute," he replied. He closed the door in her face. She pressed her ear against the door once more. She could hear voices and scuffling around the room. A moment later and the door opened to reveal a somewhat tried looking Tommy.

"Lily, what are ya doin' here?" He asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I wanted to see you," she told him quietly. She looked down, suddenly finding her shoes interesting. "I should have waited until tomorrow."

Tommy's rough hand lifted her chin. He looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm glad you came by. Let me grab a coat and we'll take a walk," he said, smiling. He disappeared into the room and reappeared holding two coats. "I grabbed one fer you. I figured ya might get cold."

"Thank you," she said, slipping on the coat. It was much too large for her, but that was okay with her. Tommy also put his on. He grabbed her hand and lead the way to the deck.

When they reached the empty deck, they just walked around. Neither was saying anything, both were enjoying each others company. Lily glanced at Tommy and couldn't help but smile. He noticed her look and smiled back.

"What?" He asked.

After a slight pause, "Nothing. Can't a girl look at the man she loves?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said while chuckling. They stopped walking; Tommy grabbed Lily's other hand. They were now facing each other. Lily looked from Tommy's emerald eyes up into the sky.

"Look, a shooting star!" She said happily. "Make a wish Tommy."

"I already have everything that I want," he told her. Lily looked back to Tommy. She leaned into him, standing on the tips of her toes. She lightly kissed him. She could feel him smile into kiss. She pulled away first, but Tommy's hand went behind her head and pulled her back. She smiled as she kissed him again. When she kissed him, there was nothing in the world that could hurt her. She pulled away one more time.

"I don't know much about you," Lily said, as they started to walk again.

"What would ya like to know?" He asked her, a smile playing his lips.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty years old. What about you?"

"There's only three years difference between us, that's good. I'm seventeen," Lily answered. "Do you have any siblings back home?"

"Of course I do, I'm Irish," he joked. "I have three older sisters and two older brothers. I'm the baby of the family."

"What are their names?"

"Well, my oldest sister is Mary, she's twenty-seven. After her is Seamus whose twenty-six. Next is Leana and Patricia, they're twenty-four and twins. Last before me is Brandon, he's twenty-two." Tommy glanced at Lily who was yawning from the late hour. "Am I boring you?"

"No, I'm just tired," she said, then continued. "I wish I was more like you."

"What? Poor?" He joked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"No. I wish I had brothers and sisters," she said.

"They're not all that their cracked up to be," Tommy told her through a smile.

"Still…" Lily said, trailing off. She was silent for a while. "Tommy, there's actually something I need to talk to you about," Lily told him. "Let's sit down on that bench," she suggested. There was a serious tone to her normally cheerful voice. She lead them over to the bench and sat down.

"What is it Lily?" Tommy asked.

She didn't say anything for a moment, she just looked out over the railing. Then, she turned to look at him, emerald into chocolate. "My mother is forbidding me from seeing you."

Tommy didn't say anything, he just continued to look at her. He saw the tears well up in her eyes. "You don't haveta listen to her," he finally said.

"It's not as easy as you say," she replied. The tears flowed easily out of her eyes. Tommy wiped them away with his thumb.

"Shh, it's okay. We'll figure it out, I promise," he reassured him. He pulled her into a warm hug. Lily rested her head on his shoulder. Tommy gently stroked her hair.

"When we reach New York, I want to get off with you," she told him. "I love you Tommy."

"I love ya too Lily."

Lily woke up in an unfamiliar room. When her eyes focused she saw that she was next to Tommy. She remembered the night before; she didn't want to return to her world of lies and snooty-ness and be a captive slave. Tommy suggested that she spend the night in his room. When he gave her the puppy dog eyes, she couldn't help but agree.

Lily saw that Tommy was still asleep. She traced his features lightly, and when she reached his mouth, she found that it curled into a smile.

"Good morning," she whispered. She kissed him gently.

"Mornin'. I could get used to this," he said playfully.

"Get used to what?"

"Wakin' to the most beautiful girl in the world," he said quietly.

Lily smiled. "I get used to waking up to this too," she kissed him again. She glanced at the watch on Tommy's wrist. Her eyes grew as large as saucers when she saw the time. It was already 8:30. Church service started at 8:00. Her mother was already mad at her, she was definitely going to be furious now.

Lily sat straight up in the bed and hit her head against the top bunk. She sunk back down. "Ow," she said. Tommy chuckled at her. Lily tried again: she sat up, but this time, not to her full sitting height. She crawled over Tommy and put on her shoes. A confused look came across Tommy's face.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked.

"I'm late for church," she said, pulling on the right shoe.

"Church?"

"Yeah, my mother's already mad, but now that I'm late, she's going to be furious," Lily told him.

"Forget your mother, stay here wit' me today," Tommy asked her, sitting up and resting his chin on her shoulder. He lightly kissed her ear, sending chills up her spine. She smiled as she put on the left shoe.

"I wish I could," she said. She turned so that they were now facing each other. Their lips met in a heated passion: they moved in perfect sync with each other.

_Lily, church!_ The annoying little voice in the back of her head reminded her. Lily was the first to break the kiss.

"Tommy, I really have to go now," she said, still panting lightly from the kiss.

"Yeah, okay," he replied.

"Will you walk me there?" Lily asked standing up and outstretching her hand.

"Of course, love," Tommy answered, also standing up. He quickly slipped on his bots and put his hand in hers. They swiftly hurried to the first class church.

They walked through the upper decks in a comfortable silence. At the top of the stairway, they stopped in front of the clock. Lily looked up into Tommy's emerald green eyes. She smiled as she stood on the tips of her toes. She kissed him delicately until he put his strong arms around her thin waist. Tommy pulled her closer, lifting her off the ground slightly.

"Tommy," Lily's voice was muffled by his mouth. He kissed for a few more seconds before he releasing her.

"Yes?"

"After church, I'll meet you at the spot where we first met," she said. Lily kissed him on the cheek before running down the stairs and through the doors into church.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy watched her run down the stairs and out of sight. He smiled as his hand came to his face to feel where her lips were just a few moments ago. He ran his hand across his cheek; as his hand reached his lips, his smile widened tenfold.

"Guess I ought to get goin'," he said to no one. He walked out through the large oak doors and onto the deck. Tommy descended onto the lower decks and slowly paced around the ship, noticing the people. Titanic was really the ship of dreams. Everyone, including himself, had gotten on with a dream. He had come on the ship in hopes of bettering himself in America and had met the most wonderful, beautiful woman who ever lived. Tommy could hardly imagine himself without Lily in his life. What was he to do if she couldn't be with him in New York City?

Tommy shook his head to get the last thoughts out of his mind. Of course she would be with him in New York, she said that she wanted to get off with him. She told him that she loved him. And Tommy Ryan was not going to let her go: he loved her too much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little bit of Tommy's perspective there at the end, tell me what you think! Don't forget to review! I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews! Although I'm not recieving as many as I would like, I'm glad there are some out there to take the time and review my story! Thank you for all that do! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Oh, and sorry this one is a bit shorter. I couldn't figure out where to end, and that part that I do end it at, seemed appropriate. So, yeah… 

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the characters you recognize. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After church was over, Lily had received an earful. 'Where were you last night? With that third class boy I suppose? Why were you late? People will ask questions now.' Her mothers voice rang through her mind, she couldn't get it out. 

Lynn sternly walked Lily to her room, told her that she was to stay here, and instructed Judy to lock her in. Only ten minutes later, Lily was going mad. She told Tommy that she was going to meet him after church. What if he thought that she stood him up. Lily had to get out. Her eyesflashed aboutthe room frantically. Lily's chocolate eyes rested on a window. This was her chance. She quickly walked across the room and to the window. She looked out of it: There was a small ledge that she could walk on until she reached a portion of the deck. 

Lily silently opened the window and slipped through it carefully. She edged over the deck cautiously. She looked over her shoulder and below her. Lily instantly regretted it. her stomach lurched at high how she was. She glued her eyes on the deck which was only a few feet in front of her. Finally, she reached the deck safely, more shaken up than anything. However, she didn't have a moment to spare. She ran at full speed down the flights of stairs and to the spot where she and Tommy had first met. She slowed when she saw him leaning on the railing like he normally did. 

When she reached him, Lily was unable to calm her breath. "Hi, sorry I'm late," she said through deep breaths.

"That's alrigh'. Why are ya pantin'?" Tommy asked her suspiciously. 

"Funny story, my mother locked me in my room and the only way I could get out was through a window. I ran all the way here," Lily explained.

"Oh, good," Tommy said, more to himself.

"What?"

"Good that you're here," Tommy restated. "I thought that you had forgot to come," he said honestly. He looked away, not wanting her to see how hurt he was. 

"Tommy," Lily said, taking his face in her hand, making him look at her, "I could never forget you."

Tommy let out a sigh of relief. He smiled happily. "So, what would ya like today?"

It turns out that Lily and Tommy just spent the day in each others company, not really doing anything. They talked about things that young people in love would talk about. Lily said that she would like to get married soon, not wanting to wait too long. Tommy agreed that waiting too long to get married could be potentially problematic. 

The rest of the day flew by and it was nine o'clock before Lily and Tommy knew it. Lily, still mad at her mother, returned to her room reluctantly. However, Tommy came with her. Lily first slipped back into her room through the open window. She checked to make sure that no one was in there. The room was eerily silent. She quietly walked back to the window and told Tommy that is was safe to come in. 

When he was fully in the room, his eyes widened as he looked around. "So, this is how the better half lives?" He joked.

"Yes, it's nice. But, it's all material things, they don't create happiness despite popular belief," Lily told him. 

Tommy walked around the room, looking at the walls, the furniture, everything. "I don't think tha' I would mind this, seems nice to me," he said plopping down ona velvet couch. 

Lily sat down next to him and said, "You haven't been in my shoes yet. Try having a vindictive mother, not fun, let me tell you." Lily leaned against Tommy's chest who wrapped his arms around her lovingly. He kissed the crown of her head. Lily breathed in his scent; he smelled like cigarette smoke and some kind of cologne that she did not recognize.

Lily opened her mouth, but before she had the time to say anything, there was a loud knock on the door. 

"Miss Lily, it's Judy," they heard through the door. 

"Yes, one moment please," Lily said frantically. She practically leapt off the couch. In hushed tones, she said, "Tommy, go into the bedroom. Be quiet, I'll let you know when it's safe to come out."

Tommy nodded and as quietly as possible walked into the next room. As soon as he was out of sight, Lily said through the door, "Alright, Judy, you may come in."

Lily heard the sound of a door unlocking and in walked Judy carrying a tray. The smell of wonderful tasting food filled the room. 

"I thought that you would need some food miss," Judy said politely. She sat the tray of food down on the coffee table in front of the couch that she and Tommy were sitting on just minutes before.

"Thank you, I was rather hungry," she admitted.

"It's not problem miss. Well, I must be going, your mother still wants you locked in here. I wasn't supposed to bring you food, but I couldn't let you starve," Judy said.

"Thank you, Judy, I appreciate it. This will be our secret," Lily said, smiling. Judy smiled and quietly left the room. The sound of the door locking and then silence. 

Lily let out a sigh of relief. She briskly walked into her bedroom to retrieve Tommy. Tommy was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, clearly deep in thought. The sound of the door knob turning caused him to look in her direction. Lily crossed the room and laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" She asked him quietly. 

"Mhm," he replied. "Ya know, I was thinking'." He paused, as if carefully thinking over his next words. . "I have nothing to offer you, why would ya go for a guy like me?"

"Because, you saw me for me and not the little rich girl," Lily answered truthfully. Lily kissed his forehead, then his nose, and finally, his mouth. Tommy shifted so he was hovering above her. Lily pulled Tommy closer by wrapping her arms around his waist. The kiss deepened. Lily's hands started to unbutton Tommy's shirt as hekissed her neck. Tommy's hands undid the back of her dress and pulled it off. 

For an instant, Tommy broke their kiss. "Are ya sure?" He asked through heavy breaths. Lily looked into his eyes. She didn't see lust, she only saw love. 

She smiled and said, "I've never been more sure." She captured his lips again and their love was transformed. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what'd you think?Please don't forget to review!I hope you enjoyed this chapter :


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the characters you recognize.

--

**April 14th, 1912 - 11:30 pm**

"Are you hungry?" Lily asked Tommy. They were currently sitting on the couch from earlier. Both Lily and Tommy's hair was slightly askew and both had goofy smiles on their faces

"Yeah, I kind of am," he replied. "What's fer dinner?"

"Looks like filet mignon and pea soup," Lily said after examining the food for a moment.

"I'll have the soup," Tommy told her.

Lily poured some soup into a bowl and handed it to him. She then poured herself the soup. They ate silently, just enjoying each other's company.

There was a jerk beneath them; a long drawled out shake in the ship. The sudden jerk caused Tommy to spill some soup onto the carpet. "Holy shit, what was that?"

"I don't know, let's go check it out," Lily said, setting her and Tommy's soup on the coffee table. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. They walked to the window (because the door was still locked) and crawled out. When they reached the deck, they saw a huge ice berg mere inches from the other side of the ship. Ice covered all the decks.

"Oh no," Lily whispered. Tommy wrapped his arms around his protectively. "Tommy, this ship is going to sink! What are we going to do?"

"Shh, it's okay. First off, we should get some clothes. We don't know where we'll be going after we get off the ship. Let's head back to your room," he said, holding her hand and making their way back into her room. Lily grabbed a small suitcase and packed a few dresses.

"Alright, we'll have to head down to your room now, but the quickest way is by lift. We're still locked in here," Lily said.

"Let's just open the door then," Tommy said. He positioned himself in front of the door. If you would have blinked you would have missed it. Before Lily could comprehend what was happening, Tommy threw himself at the door which flew open.

"That's one way to do it," Lily joked. She grabbed her suitcase and they rushed to lifts. Everyone was acting as if nothing had happened. They all believed that this ship was unsinkable. But if God could create man who created the ship, then God could destroy it just as easily.

They reached the lift just in time. They stepped inside and asked the operator to bring them down. He agreed happily. They stepped out of the lift. The atmosphere below was much different than above. The air smelled of panic and fear.

"C'mon, quickly," Tommy said, pulling her along. They maneuvered through the hallways as best as they could. Many people were rushing around frantically. Tommy quickly turned into his room. The room was quickly being filled with freezing, ice cold water. Tommy scrambled around grabbing anything and everything that would fit into his suitcase.

They exited the room just as quickly as they entered, only to collide with Fabrizio. Fabrizio, who looked affright, was muttering something in Italian.

"Which way? We don't know the better way out," Lily said in confusion, looking both ways. She looked down and saw huge rats running. "Oh God, that's gross!"

Tommy smiled at the sight. "If this is the direction the rats were runnin', it's good enough fer me." He placed his free hand in Lily's and followed the rats. Fabrizio was close on their heels. The rats lead them to a crowded hallway with people shouting in many different languages. Confusion was flowing everyone like water down a stream. Tommy and Lily shoved their way up to the front. Tommy released Lily's hand and put both of them on the bars blocking their way to the top.

"For the love of God, man, there are children down here! Let us up, so we can 'ave a chance!" Tommy shouted at the man guarding the gate.

"Please sir, calm down," He replied, sounding frightened.

"No, let us through!" Tommy shouted again. The man only shook his head no. Tommy's hand found Lily's and pulled them through the crowd and back to Fabrizio. With Fabrizio, was Jack and Rose.

"Rose?" Lily asked. "What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask the same to you," Rose replied. Her and Jack's hands were intertwined, just as Tommy and Lily's were.

"It's hopeless that way," Tommy announced, motioning with his head to the gates.

"Whatever we're goin' to do, we better do it fast," Jack said. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, let's go find another way," Lily said.

Jack nodded silently and shoved through the crowd, his hand never leaving Rose's. Lily, Tommy, and Fabrizio all followed closely. They passed people panicking and shouting, people crying and consoling. The group rushed around the narrow hallways and found a slim flight of stairs. At the top is another hallway blocked by a gate.

The steward yelled at the grouped of people, trying to calm them down. But it didn't work. Lily felt the tears well up in her eyes. She hugged Tommy who started lovingly petting her head.

"It'll be okay, they'll let us out, we'll make them," he whispered in her ear.

Jack's voice erupted through the air, "Goddamn it to Hell, son of a bitch!!" His face was red with anger. He rushed over to a bench and started to pull it from the floor. Fabrizio rushed over to aid his friend. Reluctantly, Tommy let Lily go and started to help them.

"Lily, help me move these people out of the way," Rose said.

"Yeah, okay," Lily said, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Move aside, please!" Lily yelled to whoever would listen. Rose did the same thing. There was a perfect path for the three men of the group to ram the bench into the gate. Jack counted down "One! Two! Three!"

They charged forward, the gate budged, but doesn't fall. "Again!" Jack yelled. "One! Two! Three!" They charged forward again, but this time, the gate falls and narrowly misses the steward.

"C'mon Lily," Tommy said, grabbing her hand and pulling her over the bench with Jack, Rose, and Fabrizio closely behind. They hurried through the corridors and up onto the main deck. They burst through the crew stairs. Lily's eyes first go to where the boats would be.

"The boats are gone!" Rose said hysterically.

Lily looked around for any sign of hope. Her eyes land on Colonel Gracie. She rushes to him and asked, "Colonel, are there any boats left?"

"Yes, all the way forward. I'll lead you there," He said politely, but the group flew past him without another word. They ran past everyone, including the orchestra from first class.

"Music to drown by, now I know I'm in first class," Tommy joked as they rushed onward.

--

**April 15th, 1915 **

Tommy, Lily, Jack, Rose, and Fabrizio reached the end of the ship, only to find there were no life boats left. All the hope that was in anyone was now gone.

"Now what?" Fabrizio asked.

"You three better go check the other side," Jack suggested.

"Good idea," Tommy agreed.

Tommy and Fabrizio started to run, but Lily stopped them. She pulled Rose into a hug. "Rose, if we never see each other again, I'm glad that I met you. Be safe," Lily said, pulling away and speaking to Jack, "both of you." Rose nodded and pulled her back into a hugged.

"Now go!" Rose said. Lily nodded sadly. Tommy tugged on her arm and lead her towards the other side of the ship.

Tommy, Lily, and Fabrizio ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They reached the other side quicker than they anticipated. However, when they get there, there was only one life boat left. A mob formed around the officer. Lily glanced over the edge of the boat only to find that the water level was only about ten feet from them.

"Give us a chance to live, you bastards!" Tommy shouted. The officer responded by pulling out his revolver and firing two shots into the air. The sound echoed throughout the night. The officer then pointed the gun at the crowd, who backed away slightly.

"I'll shoot anyone who tries to get past me!" The officer shouted. His voice was loud and clear.

Cal appeared out of the fray looking extremely angry. "We had a deal, damn you!" He bellowed at the officer. Lily was confused, but kept silent. It was not the place to accuse anyone of anything.

The officer pointed the gun directly at Cal's chest. "Get back!" Cal pushed his way back through the crowd and disappeared out of sight.

"Tommy! How are we going to get into the boat?" Lily asked him.

"Don't worry," Tommy said. The man next to him shoved through, bumping Tommy slightly. The officer saw this as an act of rebellion and shot both of them directly in the heart.

The whole thing happened so quickly that Lily didn't know what happened. One moment, Tommy was standing and the next, he was on the ground, his life oozing out of him in the form of brilliant red blood.

--

Dun Dun Dun! Don't forget to review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter! w00t!

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of the characters you recognize.

--

"Tommy!" Lily yelled, dropping to her knees and pulling him onto her lap. "Tommy, no! Stay with me! I love you, don't you leave me now! "

"Lil-lily…I l-l-love…you," Tommy said through strained breaths. With one last breath, Tommy Ryan died.

"Tommy, no! God, no!" Lily said, resting her head on his forehead. Tears flowed easily out of her eyes. She felt a hand on her back but she ignored it.

Lily heard another gun shot, and looked up just in time to see the officer that had murdered Tommy, fall lifeless to the ocean. Good, she thought, he didn't deserve to live, killing an innocent man like that.

"Lily, we must go!" Fabrizio said. The hand on her back was shaking her slightly.

"Fabrizio, give me a minute! Tommy just died!" She said, looking at him through tear stained eyes.

"Tommy wouldn't want you to die just because you wouldn't leave him. He'll always be with you," he pointed to his heart, "in here."

"You're right, Fabri." Lily said. She kissed Tommy's cold lips one last time and gently laid him against the railing. Lily smiled slightly when she recognized it: the spot where they first met. She whispered in his ear, although he would never hear it, "I love you Tommy Ryan, and always will."

Lily, with one last glance at Tommy, quickly followed Fabrizio. They rushed past the orchestra who were still playing. Lily recognized the tune as 'Nearer My God to Thee'. It was one of her favorites. Ironically, she would soon be nearer to God, or so she believed.

"Where are we going?" She yelled to Fabrizio.

"Anywhere but here!" He yelled back. The water was rushing behind them, threatening to capture them. "If I don't make it, you have to make it to the back of the ship!" Fabrizio said. "Promise me, Tommy would want you to survive."

"I promise!" She looked back but didn't see Fabrizio. Where had he gone?! She promised him that she would live for Tommy, and by God, she would. She ran even faster and made it to the rising stern. She firmly held onto the railing as it slowly began to move upwards. As the weight of gravity became more than she could handle, the ship broke apart. The stern flew downward. Everyone, including Lily, let out a scream of fear. As the ship hit water, it began to rise again. This time, faster than before. She climbed onto the railing so that she was looking down on the water. They reached the top and seemed to hover there for hours, but in reality only minutes.

_Please God, I want to survive. I _need_ to survive. Please, if Tommy is up there with you, please tell him that I love him with all my heart._

The stern began to lower. Faster and faster every second. She heard someone yell, "Stay on the boat for as long as possible!" That seemed like a good idea to her. As the surface of the water become closer and closer, Lily braced herself. With the surface only mere feet from her, she sucked in as much as air possible. The water collided with her. The force of the Titanic pulled her under the water. The water was stabbing at her like a thousand knives. She need air! She kicked towards the surface. Lily's head broke surface. Thousands of voices filled the air. She had to no one to yell to, so she saved her strength. She swam as best as she could over to some floating debris which she recognized as a first class door. She pulled her self onto it and waited.

What felt like years passed by. She could no longer feel her body. Her breaths were labored. The only thing that kept her alive was the thought of Tommy. She thought about what their life would have been; how many kids they would have, where they would live, how they would grow old together. Despite the cold, a tear rolled down her cheek. It felt hot against her freezing cheek. None of it would ever come true.

The water had grown unnervingly quiet. Lily couldn't hear anyone moving. More tears rolled down her cheeks. In distance a voice is heard faintly.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me?" Lily moved her head in the direction of the voice. An officer in a life boat! This was her chance.

Her voice weak from the cold, but she yelled anyway, "Help! Over here!"

Her voice was loud enough to be heard. The officer shone his flashlight in her direction. "Over there lads! Hurry!"

They reached her as quickly as they could. They helped her by pulling her onto the boat. The young officer wrapped a warm blanket around her. Lily noticed that there were six other people in the boat, not including the White Star Line workers. Lily saw a trace of fiery red hair.

"Rose?" She asked meekly.

"Lily? Is that you?" Rose replied.

"Yes, where's Jack?" Lily asked innocently.

"He…he…didn't make it," she said, close to tears. Lily scooted closer to her friend and put a comforting arm around her.

"It's okay, he's better now," she cooed.

"Where's Tommy? And Fabrizio?"

"Tommy was shot by an officer," her eyes flicked to the one at the head of the boat, hoping he wasn't like the other one. "I have no idea what happened to Fabrizio. He probably didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry Lily. It seems fate was cruel to us," Rose said, looking out at where Titanic was only hours ago.

"What happened then?" Emma asked, tears threatening to fall.

"We waited. Waited for death, waited for life, waited for hope," the older Lily said, close to tears as well. "Hope is exactly what we got…"

Hours later, well after the sun had risen, the twenty lifeboats came upon another ship, the _Carpathia. _A smile slowly formed on Lily's face as she gently rocked Rose awake.

"Look Rose, hope," Lily whispered.

The crew of the lifeboats help the rescued up onto the ship. People are waiting at the top with warm blankets and hot tea. Rose and Lily made their way to the steerage portion of the ship. Since their loves where steerage, they considered themselves apart of it too.

Hours after they boarded, Lily recognized a face that did not belong: Cal. "Rose, don't turn your head in this direction. Cal's over there," Lily warned. Rose nodded silently. Lily glanced back at Cal and noticed that he had given up and returned to the first class section.

The days passed slowly. But soon enough, Carpathia reached New York harbor in one piece. They arrived on April 18th, 1914. The sight of the Statue of Liberty was breath-taking. Lily wished that she could be seeing it with Tommy. She could just imagine his reaction. _"Look at tha', isn't she a beauty? But not as beautiful as you._ Lily smiled at the thought.

The survivors and passengers all got off in a solemn mood. Most had witnessed one of the worst tragedies in history. The survivors lined up and waited to have their names taken. Lily and Rose stood patiently, neither saying a word. Both were too caught up in their own thoughts.

"Your names miss?" A man asked, carrying a clipboard.

Rose spoke up first. "Dawson, Rose Dawon." The man scribbled the name down.

"And you miss?" He asked Lily.

"Lily Ryan." She told him. She liked the way that sounded. From that point on, that would be her name.

"Thank you," he said, before walking off.

Rose and Lily, with their new surnames, walked off together, both stronger than before. They had a new outlook on life. To live for those who didn't get a chance too.

"Rose and I kept in touch until she died a few years ago," Lily told Emma.

"What happened to your mother? Did you ever see her again?"

"No, I never saw her again. Sometimes, I miss her. But then I think about what she did to me, and that empty spot is gone." Lily answered.

"I wish I could have meet Tommy. He seemed like a great man," Emma confessed.

"He was, he truly was. It's true that I married after Tommy, but I never stopped loving him. He was my soul mate, wholly and truly," she said.

--Epilogue--

Lily Ryan, formally known as Lily Moore, lived another few days after her interview with Emma before she quietly passed in her sleep.

And although she never mentioned it to Emma, the one night she and Tommy spent together resulted in a beautiful boy whom she named after his father. Lily lived in New York with Rose until Rose moved out west to pursue her acting dream. Lily married at 20 to a man named Ethan Harris. Together, they had two children. Lily lived her life to the fullest, just how Tommy would have wanted her to.

_God Bless to those who perished on Titanic._

_-0-0-_So, the final chapter. What'd you think? I'd love to know, so please don't forget to review!


End file.
